Mitch (The Walking Dead)
Mitch was a main character in The Walking Dead - The Final Season. He used to be a member of Ericson's Boarding School and was a part of a hunting party for the school that was consisted of himself, Brody, and Aasim. Personality Mitch seems laid-back and rude, showing it the most in "Suffer The Children", as he constantly is rude to Clementine. But near the end of the episode before the Delta attack, he becomes more kind to her. History "Done Running" Mitch is first seen coming back to the school with Brody and Aasim in a hunting party. When they get back inside, Clem can talk to him. Regardless, Mitch thinks Alvin Jr. is hilarious and is nice to him. If Clem attacks Marlon and disarms him in the final act, Mitch will remark that she kicked his ass. After AJ kills Marlon, he shocked along with everyone else. "Suffer The Children" Mitch first appears in the episode in a flashback moments after Marlon's execution by AJ. Mitch is shown to clutch up his fists. A few moments later, he confronts Clem and AJ and points a knife at them. He is upset at the duo regardless. Later at the funeral for Marlon and Brody, he gets angry at the two and decides the kids should vote on if they should leave or stay. Ultimately, the majority of the children vote for them to leave. When they get back after being attacked by Lilly and Abel, he is seen with the others. When Violet and Clem are talking, he interrupts and is rude to both Clem and Violet. He's then told to go with Clem to the greenhouse for supplies to defend themselves against the Delta's attack, with Ruby coming with them to "Keep the peace." When the three get inside, they discover that Ms. Martin, the school's nurse, turned into a walker. After Ms. Martin is put down and they find what they need, Mitch says to burn her. If Clem agrees, Mitch is happy with her decision. If she does not go with his idea, he is upset. Later, he is seen working on some pipe bombs, using one that doesn't harm people to test it. It doesn't work and he gets angry. He asks Clem to give him some space to work on it, but thanks her for checking up on him. After Omar is shot in the leg and everyone scatters and hides, him and Willy set up a bomb in the cage on a horse the Delta brought with them to capture the kids. The bomb goes off and everyone fights. Mitch takes the chance to attack Lilly, but is instead fatally stabbed in the neck and falls over. Lilly then kills him by stabbing him in the head to prevent him from turning into a walker. After the Delta capture a few of the kids and the walkers are cleared, Ruby and Willy stand next to his corpse and are saddened. "Broken Toys" Mitch's corpse is seen as Willy cries. Tenn offers to help bury Mitch but Willy lashes out at him, blaming Tenn for his death due to him coming out of his hiding spot when Lilly mentioned Minerva. During the hootenanny, Willy asks Clem about naming the bomb he plans to use against the raiders with one of the choices being "Mitch's Masterpiece." Death Killed By *Lilly (Caused, To Prevent Reanimation) When Mitch tries to attack Lilly, he is fatally stabbed in the neck, but isn't dead until she stabs him in the head to prevent him from turning. Trivia *With Mitch's death, Aasim is the only member left alive of the hunting party seen in "Done Running". Category:TWD Characters Category:TWD Deceased Characters Category:TWD Male Characters Category:Ericson's Boarding School Category:The Final Season